


Shadows of Doubt and Friendship Charge!

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Body Horror, Body Image, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Ghosts, Guilt, Hazing, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Revenge, Starfleet is magic spoilers, Superpowers, Swearing, Team Bonding, dino charge spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things have been going downhill in the Crystal Prep High, ever since Principal Cinch's scheme to harness Equestria's magic, to topple their losing streak against the mysterious Starfleet Academy got revealed, along with the  bullying of Twilight Sparkle by some of the students of Mystic Island. The only bright spark has been Dean Candace issuing a reformation of the academy's policies, but when five Dino Gem powered Rangers, a team of technicians and a unexpected gift in the form of five ranger powers and morphers arrive, will they be enough against the Ink Fury and her villainous Forgotten Ones?Note- I don't own Power rangers, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Five Nights at Freddy's/Candy's or Bendy and the Ink Machine. Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney, MLPEG belongs to Hasbro, Five Nights at Freddy's is copyrighted by Scott cawthorn, the FNAC verse was created by Emil Marko and Batim/Batdr belong to theMeatly.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Rainbow Dash/Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Riley Griffin & Koda & Tyler Navarro & Chase Randall & Shelby Watkins
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue- Shattered Rainbow of Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two groups of girls have a talk after the Starfleet Rangers are defeated by a mysterious female figure. Also, the Dino charge Rangers get lost following their story's end, but something seems off about this other reality and the local Rangers. What's with the Starfleet Ranger's unwittingly cruel attitudes, towards the Equestria girls anyway? And who's that mysterious Ink Fury harbouring a grudge against the Mystic High Super attendant , who nobody seems to remember apart from Celesto?

The broken glass shards of the magic mirror near the wrecked set of the Daring Do movie had been a complete threat in the hands of a certain assistant for Canter Zoom that could either grant wishes, or teleport people into a mirror dimension before the much famed Starfleet Academy Five had heroically stopped the threat. But everybody else who had been there and seen the aftermath on Juniper Montage's emotional and physical well-being, along with the sheer amount of property damage caused by their superpowers did not think it had been such a good thing, especially the seven students at Canterlot High who had been trying to help everybody get out in time. 

Twilight Sparkle who had the Element of Magic, Rainbow Dash the sports fan with the Element of Loyalty, Rarity the stylish holder of the Element of Honesty, Applejack the sensible bearer of the Element of Honesty, Fluttershy the empathic bearer of Kindness, Pinkie Pie the optimistic bearer of Laughter and Sunset Shimmer, a former villain who had long since seen the light, or as their group was known the Equestria Girls were the ordinary high school students dealing with Equestrian magic. But lately, it seemed as though everything was going wrong for the girls, as they were being second rated by the Starfleet five. 

"Argh, that really burns!" Rainbow Dash snapped as she kicked a rock with her red, white and blue sneakers, which hit a Starfleet academy paper cut-out of Rhymey outside the movie lot, why did those jerks have to haze Juniper like that? "I mean, that Starlight Glimmer girl helped stop things get worse, when she got Juniper to admit her ego and guilt were to blame for things going wrong. But did they have to haze her like that with the fake blood in front of everybody else, after she turned back to normal, apart from Buddy Rose and Artie Bristol? Hazing Juniper Montage's gonna make things worse!" 

Rarity clicked her own tongue at her rainbow haired jock friend, before replying. "I agree darling, it was most uncouth and unneeded. While admittedly at the time, Juniper was corrupted by the magic mirror when it turned her into a monster, Sunset and Twilight have done worse when under negative emotions and magic, but I don't want to remember what we did afterwards to Twilight, due to peer pressure. " Sunset Shimmer adjusted her leather jacket, before adding. "Yeah, turning into a demon and mind controlling the entire school raises the bar a bit, along with Midnight Sparkle creating portals in a magic obsession that endangered two schools. Even Everfree Gaia was dangerous in her own way with the camp's plantlife" 

Twilight Sparkle, sighed as she adjusted her glasses and her star hair scrunchie, she also felt stung by the "confrontation" but was relieved that someone hadn't pointed it out. "Yeah, being cornered by the lockers wasn't a nice feeling. But Sunset said she remembered something else, about an evil version of her who'd kidnapped Artie's parents. So unless something else has happened during the past half term, Rarity, something weird's been going on with our memories. Or Starfleet are hiding something from us about their own adventures, something they aren't telling?" 

Pinkie Pie spoke up nervously as she bounced with her light pink one piece dress, tights and smart movie shoes, which were her Mom's old ones. "Err, girls, wasn't there something we totally missed in the whole trying to save the movie from the giant monster lady rush? Because something really unfun feels right around the corner. My Pinkie Sense hasn't been wrong whenever something weird happens, apart from whenever those Starfleet guys show up." 

Fluttershy nearly stuttered as she held her cell phone out of her own butterfly clasped bag at the Pocket Full of Sunshine ringtone, to look at the text. "S-sorry gang. Rhymey just said he was planning on rescheduling our date night to the 16th of August, I mean it's not exactly like we're seniors. But he is stressing about whether or not everybody likes his poems, his hair, everything." Applejack cut in as the blond haired , slightly tanned farm girl tried to set the record straight. "Look Fluttershy, if he's just obsessing about his looks and not caring about your feelings about the date, maybe go find somebody else. First crush doesn't always work out right the first time, if you don't share the same interests."

Fluttershy took a breath of relief as she left for the exit, after. "Thanks Applejack. I'll let him know tomorrow morning. I mean, you're my friends. But my brother's been itching to meet Rhymey for a while now. Maybe I oughta ask Rhymey if he wants to meet Zephyr Breeze and my parents? after we talk things over."

Unknown to anybody else, an inky hand wearing gloves grabbed up the mirror shards with a dustpan and brush as a female voice whispered. "Looks like your little angels are having doubt cast on their halos, Celesto. As they should be. You will pay for trying to test the Uniforce on me all those years ago! I will reclaim my old designs and you won't stop me regaining my light!" The lights briefly aligned on a female figure wearing a mask over her face, along with a full body costume as the janitor was about to check the movie set, only to find an odd puddle of ink on the ground. 

Meanwhile back in the guy's dorms at Starfleet High, Rhymey aka William or Will Word skewer the 3rd, a blond haired and blue American prep anxiously checked his own mandated plain white cell phone to Fluttershy's reply. "Where's Fluttershy? I need to know if she's safe. The thought of her in danger makes me chafe!" His room-mate Artie Bristol, who was ginger haired, had umber skin and green eyes looked up from his sketch board and pencil drawings as he replied. "Fluttershy's probably heading back to her parent's house from the movie lot. Calm down Rhymey. She's got her friends with her and knows her way around Canterlot, so she should be safe in a group. We really ought to hang out with them more. Don't over-react to every single thing, just because it's not perfect." 

Rhymey just shook his head in dismay as Diego and Miguel Mightiena poked their heads around the bunk beds and yawned . "Buenos noches guys, guess the mission went out with a super super success. I'm going to sleep brother." Diego quickly headed back to bed in his grey pyjamas as Miguel groaned. " I don't know if we're doing the right thing without that Lightning Dawn guy. I mean don't get me wrong, Starla's great, but the whole Twilight Sparkle hazing idea was really low. We should've gotten suspended for that, but somehow we didn't. But this Juniper one was in a public place! I'm really scared." " Rhymey just bristled with fear at the mention of being suspended as he hurried into the bathroom and Buddy staggered in with mud on his slippers. "Whoops. I was busy gardening in the night and I nearly tripped over my feet." Artie giggled "Good to see you Buddy. Okay guys, let's get some rest before our superintendent yells at us for staying out too late." 

Meanwhile, in Starla's sole girl dorm, she sighed while looking at the telescope. "I just feel so trapped. I mean Juniper deserved it, she was meddling with evil magic artefacts just like Twilight and Sunset Shimmer! The Dazzlings aren't a problem anymore. Just have to follow orders." 

But an evil that had been trapped away by Super attendant Celesto, one who had been closest to him in the past, oozed through the memories and the magic of Canterlot like rotten ink through the night . Yet the morphing grid could already tell the pale light yelling for revenge would not get their goal, if not for Starfleet's constant self righteousness and bickering, so it decided to send help in the form of an older Ranger Team. The first two teams that combined multiple grids, Operation Overdrive was too busy due to dealing with disasters, Megaforce had tried their hardest, but something had been lost along the way. The Forth, Beast Morphers were too vital to defend the Morphing Grid, so perhaps the third dinosaur team, Dino Charge would work, yes that sounded just right. 

Meanwhile as the morphing grid was readying preparations, Sunny Flare was typing up her blog with a frustrated sigh. "Damn, my fire's nearly burnt out. Maybe seeing that Canterlot game will be part of the puzzle? Just how are those Starfleet kids better then Crystal Prep?" 

The following morning outside, five coloured blurs were teleported into the outskirts of Canterlot town as the skater guy wearing a monochrome shaded outfit rubbed his head. "Anybody got the number of whoever teleported us away from the world we already lived in? Because this doesn't feel like an Energem or even that Zordon guy." Riley Griffin groaned as he raised a hand to his friend, Chase Randall. "Maybe it's like whatever teleported the older Ranger teams away from their worlds that Drakkon caused?" 

Then all five of the Dino Charge rangers noticed a massive light blast that came from Canterlot High as all the colour drained from the school, while Tyler Navarro the Red Dino charge Ranger sighed. " Okay Rangers, let's go see what just caused that weird blast." All the members of the Dino Charge rangers had been about to meet up again near the Dino Bite Cafe, until a strange rainbow had pulled them into a town neither of the main Dino Six recognised at all. 

But the Dino Charge Rangers were all on edge, at the sight of people literally drained of colour on the street, like old sepia photographs. "Something doesn't feel right here. One monster from Sledge's forces couldn't just have stolen all of those people's colour like that. It's obviously not Evox, since he'd probably be trying to steal that Morphex energy. So obviously this feels like someone else is behind all this. Almost like one of those odd metal animal picture shows." Koda stated to the rest of his friends as he pointed to the drained out townspeople, while Shelby Watkins the Pink Dino Charge ranger sighed. "You mean cartoon shows, like the early ones in the 1930s right Koda? Yeah, this whole town's looking like a rubberhose cartoon." 

As they were about to head into the sports field, the sound of an explosion caused by a morphing call, made Sir Phillip of Zandor query to the group while readying his own Morpher. "This school has it's own Ranger team? Maybe we should hold back a little bit, see what we're dealing with." But the sound of bubbling liquid and a garbled voice caught everyone off guard. "You won't work together if you just belittle the purple one like that, will you?" 

The inky female figure had just appeared outside the Starfleet and Canterlot High school track meet, as Rhymey had gotten thrown over a gymnastic horse by her as she sneered. "What's the matter Starfleet Rangers? Finally found somebody you couldn't bully?" She then raised an eyebrow at the sight of the other five people wearing colour coded clothes, before snapping as several inky foot soldiers bubbled up at a snap of her fingers. "Leave this place strangers. Those pawns for this school have something I want." A pipe got picked up as Rainbow Dash in her light blue Valkyrie Mode sped over first into the fray out of the Equestria Girls. "Not so fast, you ink monster. I'm totally not letting you hurt those jocks, even if they are jerks! Rainbow Smash!" 

Rainbow Dash then

Crack! The Valkyrie mode helmet's faceplate for Rainbow Dash nearly broke in half from the pipe blow as whoever the Ink Fury was was about to swing it down on the terrified girl's head like an axe. "Stay! Out! Of! My! Revenge!" Starla then winced in dismay, before muttering. "Oh god, now I'm really scared." 

Buddy snapped at Rhymey who was nursing a broken ankle while demorphed snapped back while pointing at his bleeding right foot. "We have to do something, how can one ink monster lady nearly take us all out? Rainbow Dash could get concussed or worse!" " Well, I hate to point out the goddamn obvious! But my ankle got freaking bust! As long as my girlfriend's not in trouble, this is not my problem! Somebody get the school nurse! But not you, since you're too important!" 

Fluttershy looked equally on edge as she went to get Nurse Ruby Redheart from the school nurse office, until Penny Sillion butted in the corridor, much to their dismay as she shoved the other students aside with a clipboard. "Out of the way! I need to attend to the Yellow Starfleet ranger- I mean Rhymey. A sprained leg's probably going to need a day off right?" Ruby groaned as the ink foot soldiers began to follow Penny's loud voice and surround them, while not attacking them in the middle of the first aid. "You just blurted out one of the Ranger's secret identities Penny. Good going, you've made things worse, also they may need a few days off and some ice." 

At this point, even though the Dino Force Rangers had tried to fight their way through the ink monsters, there were still 150 more people on the bad guy's side as the foot soldiers all bended their arms to steal small glowing orbs near the Starfleet rangers. "Okay this is really weird. They're trying to steal little glowing orbs? Ranger's it's Dino Charge Time!" Tyler announced while readying his Dino Charge 

Even Photo Finish was surprised as she leafed through her school bag, to take a picture. "Seriously, I thought there weren't any green rangers in the Starfleet team, or the Valkyrie Girls! This is definitely going on the front page!" This caught Sunny Flare's ears as she whispered towards the other Shadow Bolt members. "Girls, something's up. Those six Rangers weren't meant to be on the football field." Sugarcoat took off her headphones and muttered. "Totes good point, but shouldn't we run from the ink lady monster, before she tries to remove those glowing orbs from us?" 

Said Ink lady was still bending her arms like a rubber snake, although it was clear that. 

After the quick teleport which was noticed, two technicians both looked at the news as the brown haired woman wearing the technician uniform put on a motorbike helmet. "Hey Michael, looks like somebody stole those robot parts your dad loaned to Celesto in the 1980s. Why'd he even agree to fund Circus Baby Pizza World anyway?" The other figure, a man with a paisley patterned shirt and messy brown hair, like Rick Astley replied back to the co-worker. "Because apparently Celesto didn't bother doing a background check on my Dad, before he put shares in that place. So we need to head all the way to Canterlot town, to figure out what got built there."

"That's a weird name for a town boss." A brown haired guy wearing the grey customer service uniform complained as Michael Afton shrugged. "No weirder then a natural disaster for this town in Utah. We'd better call the Principal , see if anyone wound up being hurt by the things." He then went to check the phone book as the other members were working on something as Marla muttered. "Why'd that Grace Stirling want us to build an emergency morpher?" Carlton looked over the blueprints, before shrugging. "At least the Rangers aren't us this time around. Fighting your Dad when he turned into that rabbit zombie wasn't fun."

"Yeah, being the Purple Ranger wasn't a nice feeling, especially since my power was the most dangerous out of us." 

Elsewhere, the Ink Fury smiled as she found a safe place, in an old abandoned movie theatre. "Alright, this isn't exactly obvious, what with it being an abandoned building. I'll just pretend this place is a legit film making company while harvesting the energy I need from the town. They won't see it coming, until I'm ready to take Celesto's pawns off air for good! I mean the pushing up daisies kind of course!" A quick, haughty laugh came at the old celloid reel department, as she began work on the theatre.

Meanwhile, five colours split off from the stolen elements and the morphing grid, as the Emissaries all looked on. "Red, we have a problem. Five secondary colours just split off the Grid, even though there's already twelve people that possess Ranger Powers in the World of Starfleet." Red sighed at blue. "We're going to have to warn Gosei and the Mystic Mother, in case the inconsistent ranger powers start warping the world even more. For now, we shouldn't intervene." Yellow groaned as she replied. "I doubt Green, Black or Pink are going to be happy about this."

Blue looked at the human world, as Pink themself walked in. "Way to leave me out, Big Three. Anyway, some girls from a really expensive school just picked the shards up." The scene changed as the Shadow Bolt girls all picked up the shards of the rainbow.


	2. Solar Storm! Orange Shadow's Debut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath of the Dino Charge's save of the Starfleet and Canterlot High rangers from the Ink Fury, the morphing Grid grid has gone into disarray, along with an overdriven rumour mill at Canterlot High. Can Sunny Flare stop a light refracting monster from attacking the Crystal Prep gym and starfleet?

The morning after the Ink Fury's attack, Starfleet High's sports field was still covered in black ink. Much to everybody's dismay, the Starfleet students were sharing the gym as Flash sentry complained to Twilight near the lockers. "This is getting really stupid Twi. Okay I think it's pretty common knowledge that Celesto and Celestia are dating. But isn't Starfleet a military school? Because our gym teacher Mrs Harshwinny is having to manage eight different class schedules with Cerise and she's worse then Mrs Harshwinny!" Twilight winced as she nursed a bruised ankle while Cerise yelled outside. "No slacking Rainbow Dash! Just because you nearly got killed by an ink monster, doesn't mean you need a break!" 

Rainbow Dash put up her hand with a groan as she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Yeah, yeah teach. I just feel really thirsty. A quick drink and I'll be back on form!" Mrs Harshwinny looked with dismay at the Starfleet students, before putting something on her checkboard. "You do realise Twilight wasn't to blame for whoever that ink figure was, the one who nearly killed one of her friends with an axe?" Cerise snapped back. "If they hadn't rushed in and interrupted, then we wouldn't be having to do a school drill in case of a monster attack, since the Starfleet rangers are out of action!"

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, which was already filled with gossip about what had happened, the Shadowbolts had decided to meet up near their lockers, before the lacrosse match. "Anybody else got a weird feeling about these stones girls?" Sunny Flare asked as she held up an orange fragment. "You mean apart from the ink lady carrying a broken mirror? The one who nearly kicked Starfleet's balls." Sugarcoat mumbled with her headphones on as always. 

Meanwhile in the abandoned movie theatre, the Ink Fury put a glob of ink, from her own inkwell into a machine as she wrote down ideas for her first general and monster. "What themes should I use? I know, I'll use a casting book for my first general and this dressing mirror for the monster. Starfleet's always harping along about how light always wins. I think it's high time they're snuffed like a candle." 

Sunny Flare looked at the crowd of fleeing students and the bruised Starfleet Rangers with a mixture of disapproval and dismay, one one hand she could intervene. But Sunny Flare knew against Refractor, she would not have a chance without magic. Tyler Naverro heard something like a laser, but groaned at the sight of the bright light. 

"I thought that a leading ranger wasn't meant to be orange?" Michael asked Grace Stirling as she replied while they looked at the news report while the Dino Charge rangers were about to head into Crystal Prep. "Stranger things have happened to other ranger teams Mr Afton. Just let her know how to call upon the weapons." "Wait, the rangers can create weapons?!" Sunny Flare yelled as she dodged and ducked over the colourless Starfleet student's half-hearted punches.

" Erm okay just focus on your belt buckle for a weapon to keep you safe." The comm link crackled as Sunny Flare muffled with her muffled helmet. "This had better work."

She chased Refractor, who copied a bike that Dyno hadn't locked and cycled off. "I should've gotten a bike license. Wait a minute, I know how to speed skate, this shouldn't be too hard." 

Refractor laughed with joy as the Sun Shadow Sword's energy beam blasted him in the face, along with the T-Rex Smasher. "My lady. I may not have gotten quite the shine you wanted. But at least it was fun with the Orange and Red rangers, before my show ended!" Then he shattered into a pile of glass, as the energy of the stolen photons, returned back to the Starfleet rangers and Rainbow Dash. "We can't just power down like this." 

As the two rangers headed back to the café and Canterlot High, Sunny Flare muttered. "Didn't that ink lady who beat up Starfleet say something about how their shine faded? That monster kept on making light and mirror puns during the fight!" Tyler nodded while petting his Tyrannosaurus Zord Rex. "Yeah, that was weird. Monsters shouldn't just pop out of a screen like that. I mean, there's been a lot of weird monsters that the past Ranger Teams faced." 

Meanwhile the Ink Fury smiled as she gently held the collected light in her hands, as General Booker stated in his dry LA tone. "So what's your big plan boss lady? You wanna pull the screws on Starfleet now, or use that new Ranger as a first viewer for the movie?" The Ink Fury tilted her fingers as her jaw began to regenerate from a long unhealed scar. "It's nothing grand as world domination. Given Orange seems to be a narcissist, this could prove interesting. I mean his team barely bother spending time outside of their Ranger duties before the curtain call."


	3. Bittersweet and sour! Pink Shadow's Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a monster attacks the Crystal Prep bake Sale, can sour Sweet defeat the Sweetingas Cat? Also why are so many people being unfriendly and hostile to each other around Starfleet?

" So why'd you think up a sweet cat?" Demtia asked Rep-man as he replied. "Well, the nyan cat meme's a thing. It's not exactly like our own boss is focusing on that now." He pointed to the Ink Fury as she checked a chart showing the Orange ranger. 

If this had been anywhere else, apart from the middle of the school kitchens, Sour Sweet would have easily dealt with the current problem. But a giant pink and white cat monster wearing a chef's uniform, scolding all of the other teens who had been about to finish off their cakes for the bake sale and aiming blasts of icing with a whisk at the Starfleet Rangers made her double think her own chances. 

"I should've asked Sunny Flare if she wasn't busy. Why's this going on?" She muttered as the monster sneered with text speak. "OMG! Is that all u got Rangers? Lol, no wonder why teh Ink lady boss deffted you. Sweetingas Cat rules!" Then the Sweetingas Cat did an overly cutesy anime pose, which just seemed really obnoxious. 

"Impossible! A secondary nobody like that Sour Sweet, shouldn't have already got ranger powers. My Starfleet Stars are more then enough Brain!" At Celesto's rant, Brain sighed with dismay. "I'm not sure. Perhaps due to something in the Elements being tampered with during the Freindship games?"


	4. Bittersweet!  Sour Sweets rises to the challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a robotic black rabbit shows up and messes with the computer club.

The Forgotten Three were playing go fish, until somebody rung the doorbell as the Ink Fury sighed in annoyance, while tinkering with something in the Evil Toy Marketing Company. "Somebody check the door. I am still working on the back up plan if our Memofiends, or Spytoys can't gather enough Morph Data for the main plan." "I'll get it boss. You still didn't tell us your name." VCRhistopher stated as he nearly bugged the whole computer network in their lair with an unintentional glitch, after he stood up from the card game. 

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, 

The monster did not look like a Memofiend, it was a black and grey robot animatronic standing there, playing arcade games on the school computers, but suddenly as Sour Sweet stopped her Backstreetband mixing for the music class and stared in confusion, before muttering, as she didn't notice the fleeing classmates and teacher. "Erm, why's there an animatronic here? Is music class cancelled now? What a downer." Then suddenly the Starfleet Rangers arrived out of nowhere as Starla yelled while pointing her bow at the rabbit's face. "Alright Memofiend, don't make us destroy you! Get your paws off the computers and face us!"


End file.
